Agduna
Agduna is the het ship between Agnarr and Iduna from the Frozen fandom. Canon When Prince Agnarr first visited the enchanted forest with his father and a few royal guards, as the Northuldra show the visiting Arendellians their spiritual friends of water, fire and earth, he notices the forest's wind spirit playing with a Northuldra girl in the distance and begin to make his way to her, but before he could have a chance to get a proper look at her face, she gets spirited away by the wind spirit. Just before the Arendellians and Northuldra began to attack each other, shortly before Agnarr gets knocked unconcise in the chaos he witnesses his father's death. Once the Northuldra girl from earlier, Iduna, notices the Arendellian prince she decides to save him, despite what his people have done to hers. With help from the wind spirit, the two were able to escape the mist that the enraged spirits placed upon the forest. Because of what happened in the forest and the mist that now surrounds it prevents people from either leaving or entering the forest, Agnarr becomes Arendelle's new King while the bad blood between their people forces Iduna to hide her Northuldra origins, as she begins to live a new life in kingdom. As the years passed, Iduna never told Agnarr that she was the one who saved him as they grew up from childhood friends to lovers, before becoming husband and wife. Along with their marriage granting Arendelle with a queen, before blessing them with two beauty princesses. Because Iduna had choice to save the prince of her people's enemy that day, the spirits granted their first born daughter with magical powers over ice and snow, while Anna was born without magic. Even though either Agnarr or Iduna know why Elsa was born the way she was, it didn't stop them from loving her as any parents would, but they still kept Elsa's powers a secret from though those who wouldn't understand. One night when the two went to tuck their daughters to bed, they see them playing a game called "Enchanted Forest", in which gets Agnarr to tell Elsa and Anna about his time in a real Enchanted Forest while Iduna sings them a lullaby about an ancient river that is said to hold all of the answers of the past. Since Agnarr fears that the past way one day come back to haunt them, just as Iduna believes that Ahtohallan may hold the answers they seek. After Elsa accidently struck Anna, Agnarr decides to keep the sisters apart until Elsa regains control of her powers. Both Agnarr and Iduna have tried to help Elsa since that night, but her fears of hurting her family again kept her from approaching her parents, which saddens them. With little choice and hoping that Ahtohallan would be able to help them gain a better understanding of Elsa's magic, the two decide to seek the river out, while keeping their true destination and reason for their voyage a secret. As their ship sails across the dark sea, however, they get struck by a terrible storm that claims their lives, while they embrace each other one last time before they were swept away by the harsh waves. Their death devastated their daughters and the rest of Arendelle, along with leaving Elsa to become the new ruler of the kingdom in their place. Three years after the sisters reconnected once Elsa finally mastered her magic, Agnarr's fears of the past comes true when Elsa awoken the spirits of the forest and the unknown gasps in what they know of that day gets the sisters and their friends to seek out the answers in the Enchanted Forest. Where the ice sculptures of past events helps them to learn of their late mother's Northuldra origins and that she was the one who saved their father, along with finding the wreck of their ship. When Elsa reached Ahtohallan she sees the shared moments of Agnarr and Idunas' past. The brief memory moment of their adulthood shows Iduna about to tell Agnarr of her past and while Agnarr was prepared to hear her out, Elsa was drawn to one of their childhood moments before she got to know if her mother had indeed inform Agnarr of her Northuldra heritage and that she was the one who saved his life, or if she had then decided to not tell him after all. After the sisters revealed the truth of their grandfather's crimes and restored peace between their two worlds, Queen Anna commissioned a statue of Agnarr and Iduna's young selves to be build. Since their childhood friendship and love for each other is the reason for their Arendellian-Northuldra blood, and are the proof that their two people can get along with each other. Which is why the statue has they holding hands with each other, while smiling. Children Elsa Elsa is Agnarr and Iduna's first born daughter and heir to their throne who was born with magical powers over ice and snow. Elsa's abilities were a gift from the four spirits of the Enchanted Forest, as they rewarded Iduna for her selfless act of heroism when she rescued Agnarr. For a long time either of them knew why their eldest was blessed with magic powers, Elsa seeking the answers to that very question allowed her to uncover the secrets of the past, along with learning a bit more about her parents, before and after she became the fifth spirit of ice. When Elsa learned that she is the reason why her parents went on the voyage that killed them, she began to blame herself for their deaths even though Anna tries to tell Elsa that it wasn't her fault. Because Elsa choice to remain with the other spirits and their Northuldra friends in the forest, she passes Arendelle's crown into Anna, but they still stay in contact with one another. Anna Anna is Agnarr and Iduna's second born daughter who wasn't born with magic like Elsa was, but it hasn't stop Anna from loving Elsa for who she is and enjoys playing with her older sister's magic. When Anna was little her memories of Elsa's powers were taken from her mind after she got struck in the head by them, after that her parents kept them apart for their safety until Elsa learns to control her icy magic. Many years later, Anna's love for Elsa helps her to master her powers and their sister bond became stronger than ever. Three happy years later, Anna gains the heart and wisdom of a leader from her time in the Enchanted Forest where she rallies the trapped Arendelle guards for her task of lifting the curse. After Elsa became the forest fifth spirit, Anna helps her sister to bridge the two worlds together by serving as their kingdom's new queen. To make sure that the Arendellian never forget the friendship they share with the Northuldra, Anna requests a statue of their parents' young selves to be made, since they and their daughters are proof that their people can get along with each other. Fanon After the first Frozen film came out the ship was the less popular het ship of the Frozen fandom until their backstory being a big part of the second film's plot gained Agduna a lot more supporters. Which is why many of the ship's current fan-make work has them as their young selves and imagining that their time growing up together would have been like, before their daughters were born. Along with imagining what it would have happened if the two had properly met in the forest. A few fans of the ship are also hoping for a prequel film or short on the two during their youth, so they could see more of their shared moments together before Iduna became Agnarr's queen. On AO3, the ship has 58 fanfics, while fanfiction.net has over 194, with only 29 placed under pairing. Along with Agduna having a reasonable size fanbase on Tumblr. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Agnarr/Iduna tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : : : : Trivia *Their young selves were first seen for a brief moment in the teaser trailer of Frozen II. *In the Once Upon A Time series, Iduna is called Gerda and was one of the three princesses of Arendelle where one of her older sisters has magical powers like Elsa. **Not much of her and Agnarr's relationship was seen in the live-action show, apart from showing their final time together before they were killed in the storm. Along with their daughters doing what they could to uncover the true reason for their voyage at sea. Gallery Frozen Iduna_Vocalizing.png Young_Agnarr_and_Iduna_Statue.png Once Upon A Time King_and_Queen_of_Arendelle_OUAT.png 401RoyalCoupleAboutToDie.png Fanart Agduna_Lion_King_by_Electronic-Star.png Iduna,_Agnarr_and_Gale-Vinny_by_Electronic-Star.png Dance_With_Me_by_mymulticoloreyes.jpg Videos Elsa and Anna's Parents LOVE STORY FROZEN2 Navigation